


There are many fishes in the sea

by iAmSorryButIAmNotAshamed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmSorryButIAmNotAshamed/pseuds/iAmSorryButIAmNotAshamed
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up, she thinks that Percy has changed too much after Tartarus. Jason takes him just the way he is and maybe even more of him.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, English isn't my native language and this is my first fanfiction ever, but I tried.  
> Read the tags

Percy stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pale and all in all miserable. His hair was even messier than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept a full night since he and Annabeth broke up.  
It had been a couple of months since the war against Gaia was over and the effects Tartarus had on both of them just came to the surface.  
That was another thing staring back at him from the mirror, the weight he had gained. After everything they had gone through, he just couldn't find the motivation to train anymore and found himself more and more sitting back and enjoying his food in rather large amounts.  
Annabeth and him had started to spend more and more time apart from each other. He thought that she just needed time for herself after everything they went through, but she later told him that she just couldn't stand to look at him any longer, how he let himself go and that she just didn't found him attractive anymore.  
But the point was, he felt more attractive than he ever had before his weight gain. He liked how his belly rounded over his trousers, how he now jiggled a bit when he walked and how full and sated he felt when he overate again. When he spend his whole evening with shoveling food into his mouth, he felt grounded and somehow safe, because he could do this to himself, didn't have to stay in shape to fight anything, didn't have to be ready or else he could've been killed. He could just sit back and relax, put on a few pounds, or even a lot and enjoy life in it's fullest.  
He looked miserable because he missed Annabeth, missed what the two of them had together, but he definitely didn't look bad because of the weight.  
\----------------------------  
It was another few weeks, when Piper told Percy that Jason would come to Camp Half-Blood and how she would ask him to spent some time with him, since she wasn't quite sure how he was feeling after their own breakup.  
He was a bit nervous because he hadn't saw him since the war endet and hadn't really told him about his new appearance. He wasn't quite sure why he cared so much about Jasons opinion, but the thought of Jason being disgusted by him was the worst thing that could come to his mind at the moment.  
He went back to his cabin and looked at his reflection in the mirror, his belly rounded out a bit more than it would if it was empty, because he hadn't really hold back earlier at breakfast. He looked all in all really chubby in his slightly too tight Camp-Shirt. The fact that his jeans was at least two numbers to small wasn't helping as well, since it just created a muffin top by pushing into his fat.  
He was just thinking how he could solve this problem when he heard a knock at his door and turned around to the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  
Jason stood at his door and looked at him. He opened his mouth but closed it again, without saying anything. Percy looked at him and whispered 'im sorry'. The blond looked confused 'for what?'. 'That you have to see me like this, that I look like this', tears streamed over Percys face and he turned around, so he didn't have to see the disgusted look on Jasons face. But the blond took a few steps forward and hugged the dark haired boy from behind 'there is nothing to be sorry for Perce' he whispered and turned him around. 'You look absolutely amazing, it's so good to see you after all this time'. He wiped a tear from the shorter boys face and kissed him, because he wanted to show the boy just how good he looked in his opinion. Percy looked up at him with a puzzled look on his face 'what was that?'. 'I missed you so much and I... you look so hot right now... I just couldn't help it'.  
\----------------------------  
They started dating after that and learned very early that Percy wasn't the only one who thought he looked good with a few pounds more on him.  
They talked about how they wanted to add a bit more to his frame, but considered that it wouldn't be the best idea to do this at camp, so they moved into an apartment in New York and started with their new lifestyle. 


	2. stuffing Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the introduction, the real story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, I just write what I like to read and hope that you enjoy it. I don't know how many chapters this will have, so let's hope for the best and that my motivation stays up.

Jason came home after a long day at work. He took a job at a bakery to afford there life, which had the benefits that he could bring leftovers back home at the end of the day.  
They had quite a few leftovers today and he smiled at the thought of feeding them all to Percy. He had texted him a lot during the day and had told him what he expected him to eat. So his smile only got wider when he came home to a sleeping Percy on their couch, who was surrounded by empty food containers of different take out places.  
He woke the sleeping boy with a kiss on his forehead and smiled down at him 'hey sleepyhead, how was your day?'. 'Amazing' came the reply and green eyes met blue ones. 'Have you brought anything with you?'. Jason showed him him the plastic bag in his hand and asked 'are you ready?'.  
The dark haired boy nodded eagerly 'yeah, I think I can handle it', he gave his stomach a gentle pat which had grown quite a bit since the two of them had left the camp. He had gotten new clothes which weren't as tight as the old ones, a fact that made Jason almost sad, but he was sure that they could get Percy to outgrow them soon.  
'Alright love, do you want to eat here or do you want to move to the kitchen?'. The smaller boy considered for a second but then moved to their table and sat down.  
'Okay, lets start then' the blond pulled a box of donuts out of the bag 'open wide'. Percy opened his mouth and let him cram all the sweets into it. The second, something hit his mouth, he began to chew and swallowed it down as soon as he could. He leaned back in his chair after the last Donut and started rubbing circles into his belly which looked more bloated than before.  
'Stil got room?' asked Jason and laid his hands on Percys belly as well, his fingers still sunk into his chub until they hit a solid mass. He massaged the belly for awhile then stood up and got a glass of milk for his boyfriend. He chugged it down with a few swallows and the blond poured him another glass of milk.  
'Good, do you have something else in that bag left?' asked Percy and looked up at the boy with sparks in his eyes. Jason exhaled slowly while he put a little bit over half of a chocolate cake onto the table. 'You don't have to finish it, just try and eat as much as you can, okay love?' he asked while he took a fork and brought it to his lovers lips. Percy took it into his mouth and moaned as the taste hit his tongue. 'That tastes amazing' he explained as soon as he swallowed.  
Jason shifted a little after Percys moan and tried to get comfortable with a boner straining against his trousers. After a third of the cake was gone, Percys trousers were way too tight as well, although that had different reasons. He opened the button and slid the sipper down, his stomach fell forward into the offered space and Percy let out a small noise 'I think I can eat a bit more now'. After a few more pieces and more milk, Percy burped more often. Jason put the fork down and asked 'do you wanna take this to the bed?' Percy just nodded and burped again.  
Jason stood up and held his hands out for Percy. The boy took them and heaved himself up with a grunt. The blond took the remaining of the cake and the fork and led the way to their bedroom, while the dark haired held his stomach, to prevent it from being jostled too much and made his way a bit slower.  
When they arrived, although their bedroom wasn't too far from their kitchen, Percy sunk down onto the bed and let Jason take care of his clothes. When he sat there in just his underwear he heaved himself up against the headboard.  
Jason sat next to him and picked the fork up again. After the rest of the cake was demolished, Percy was just a wheezing, hiccuping mess. Jason watched him while he stroked himself and finished coming all over the overfull belly. Percy already came a long time ago in his pants and was drifting into a food coma, so he didn't really care. Jason cleaned them both up and then snuggled up next to Percy. While he wrapped his armes around Percys middle, he wondered how he could ever get this lucky.


	3. tight clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has gained more weight and Jasons dream comes true, that Percys clothes finally get tighter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to anyone! Thank you for everyone who reads this story, leaves a kudo, subscribes or writes a comment, this are the things that make me sooo happy!

It started out slowly. The clothes that used to hide Percys plush figure quite well, began to stretch more and more.  
He began to button his jeans under his stomach as they grew too tight to close over it. That night, Jason filled him to the top with his favorite sweets and whispered into his ear how wonderful he looked and how he grew more beautiful with everyday that passed.  
His shirts began to stretch over his belly when he was full and showed a stripe of his underbelly that couldn't be contained by his trousers anymore. One night, Jason brought a button down shirt with him, that was already awfully tight when the green eyed boy put it on, although his belly was nearly empty at that moment. He ate a whole large Pizza and by the end of it, every button had popped of, one by one and flew into the distance. His lover pulled the remains of the shirt off with his teeth and guided him to their bedroom, where he fucked him gently into their mattress.  
Percy gave up on tucking his shirt back down after a while and just wore them as some sort of crop tops, a fact that drove Jason crazy and lend to many bite marks and hickeys, that decorated the visible parts of his stomach.  
It got a bit more difficult, when Percys pant grew too tight to really do them up under his stomach. He spend a lot of time in the morning to suck his stomach in and button his pants under it, but endet up just undoing them whenever he ate, because they were ridiculously tight and he couldn't really focus on eating while having them buttoned.  
Jason surprised him on their three months anniversary with a visit to an restaurant. Percy was exited at first but then looked up at him with concern in his eyes 'I'm not quite sure if I have any clothing that fits well enough to really go out in it'. Jason just smiled 'that's alright love, just pick the roomiest thing and we'll buy you new clothes after it'. Percy wanted to protest, but something in Jasons smile aroused him so much that he just nodded and headed to their bedroom to change.  
He picked sweatpants which hugged him tight but went surprisingly over his belly and covered most of his underbelly. He then found a t-shirt which was tight, but met the hem of his sweatpants, so nothing really was uncovered. He gave himself a last look in the mirror and went out to meet Jason at their car.  
Once they were at the restaurant, Jason told him that it was an all-you-can-eat-restaurant and that Percy just needed to sit down and he would bring him everything he wanted him to eat. 'You decide how many plates you eat, but I decide what's on them, okay?' he asked. Percy sat down and waited for his first plate to arrive.  
Jason brought him a few plates piled high with food and Percy began to eat. They chatted a bit while he went through nearly everything the restaurant had to offer, whenever he went low on something Jason went up and got him another one. They continued with that a while, until the dark haired boy noticed how full he got. 'Just one more Plate after this, okay Jay?' he asked and adjusted his waistband so it rested under his belly again, his shirt already pulled over his navel, but he didn't really care as long as it brought him more room to fill with food. 'Alright' came the reply from his boyfriend.  
Percy ate everything that was on their table and then looked expectantly at Jason, because the boy still hadn't got up to bring him his last plate. The younger boy just looked at him and said 'you have to get the last plate by yourself, I'm worried that I would bring you too much and we don't wanna hurt you love'. The older groaned and looked down, his stomach sat free in his lap. 'Great' he muttered under his breath and heaved himself up.  
He could feel the eyes of the other visitors on him as he made his way to the buffet, on his belly, that hung over his low waistband but still stood out like he was several months pregnant. He was suddenly very aware of how tight his clothes were, how his tights rubbed together and was very aroused. He managed to pick up a plate of desserts and made his way back to their table.  
When he tried to sit down he heard a loud ripping noise and realized, that his pants had split at the back. He sat quickly down and wolfed down his plate. Jason leaned over the table and asked 'was that...?' Percy just nodded embarrassed and his boyfriend let out a sound between a moan and a groan 'I'm going to pay, here's my jacket, you can cover up with it and we meet at the car, alright?' he got up and Percy could see how his dick strained his pants and smiled to himself.  
When he was ready, he pulled the jacked around his waist and got up. He was so full, that he was close to a waddle, but he didn't really care since his only thought was Jason, waiting for him outside. He passed all the other staring guests and walked as fast as he could. Jason embraced him outside with a very passionate kiss and the promise to buy new clothes as soon as they reached home (and were ready with a little fun).


	4. crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets to big for things, but is he the only one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took a bit longer, but I wasn't really motivated and had a lot of work to do. I'm thinking about starting a new story with different characters so I don't loose interest in this story (because I get bored quite easily and it would might help, if I had more than just one story I could work on (not quite sure if this makes any sense))...

Percy waddled into the living room. Walking was a lot more exhausting than he remembered it to be and he got tired way quicker than before he startet to gain weight.  
Jason should be home every second now which was great, because Percy couldn't wait for much longer. He spent his whole day in the kitchen, eating everything he could find, but they just had so much food and he soon had eaten everything. He had texted his boyfriend, who promised to go shopping after work and later called him when he thought, that it was taking too much time.  
'Relax', the deep voice had said, over his mobile phone 'you just have a very long shopping list, I have to work through. I'm just outside the store, I promise you that you don't have to wait much longer, okay? I'll be home in a few minutes love'.  
Percy had planned to wait outside for him, but standing was getting to hard for him, so he looked around and lowered himself onto the nearest chair. It creaked under his weight and for a moment he thought that he would break it, it wasn't really a new chair and he hadn't sat on it for a while, but he thought that it already creaked the last time he sat on it and he was even bigger now.  
He lost his train of thoughts when Jason entered their flat with many bags and a bar of chocolate in his mouth, he muffled 'sorry, got hungry on the way' and packed the bags aside. He handed Percy some cookies he brought home from work, and the shorter boy began to demolish them. Jason watched him for a moment and then started to unpack the groceries while telling Percy about his day.  
'We ruined an entire load of cupcakes, our boss was so angry' he smiled at his boyfriend, who looked at him with big green eyes 'have you took any of them with you?' he asked, the cookies already gone. 'I'm sorry', came the reply, but Jason gave him some muffins he got instead 'I planned to, but then I started snacking on one of them and ended up with eating them all over the day' he blushed and Percy gave him a confused look. Normally, Jason never lost control over how much he ate and generally never ate anything that he could stuff into his lover.  
As Percy looked him up and down he noticed, how his lovers stomach rounded out more than it usually did and were his clothes smaller today?  
A loud crash interrupted his thoughts again and in the next moment, Percy found himself laying on the ground, the remaining of the broken chair under his pillow like blossom.  
Jason came rushing towards him 'are you alright love? are you hurt? sorry, but that was the hottest thing I ever saw'. Percy chuckled and held his arms in the air, for Jason to help him up. And as Jason pulled he thought that he really looked softer than before. He thought back to when the two of them had stuffed Percy, Jason would eat together with him, until Percy couldn't anymore and needed a belly rub or someone feeding him. But until this point, Jason would always eat his own portion and as Percys capacity grew larger, he could eat longer on his own, which allowed Jason to eat more.  
Percy couldn't remember a night lately where Jason stopped eating before Percy needed help. And the more he thought about it, the more he remembered, how Jasons belly would press against his back when they would make love, or how soft he felt when they cuddled.  
Jason looked at him and asked 'are you really okay? You seem a bit of'. 'Oh, I'm definitely alright' replied Percy with a spark in his eyes, he already had a plan in his head on how he wanted to go on with this new information.


End file.
